A Mission Ranked Star
by TetrisInfected
Summary: A young thief named Mari sets out for a high ranked mission with her team only too run into a bit of a blip when she learns she can not accept the mission without having a gunner on the team. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Sun streams through the window as Mari blinks her eyes and awakes. The day was new, but to be frighteningly honest not that new at all. She glances at the door and slowly counts down from five. She knows that the moment she hits one her little brother Nathaniel will come busting the door down crying at something that her younger sister Merik had done. She pushes her messy blonde hair out of her face and right on cue her bedroom door flies open and a still pajama clothed Nathaniel runs in crying. His short white hair had something in it that could have been glue by the looks of it. **

** "BIG SIS MARI!" He says through tears as he looks at her with his bright tangerine eyes. "Merik put glue in my hair! She is being a meanie again!"**

** "Go and take a shower. I will take care of Merik okay?" Mari says with a yawn. The young mage nods and runs out of the room. Moments later a door can be heard slamming and water clicks on. Mari shakes her head and stands stretching. "Merik! Come here please." A few moments later the wide eyed grinning Merik stands in the door. **

** "Yes?" She asks pushing her short red hair out of her face as she clearly tries too play the innocent card. "You called~"**

** "Why did you put glue in Nathaniel's hair?"**

** "I didn't do that. He is trying too get me in trouble."**

** "Why don't I believe you?" Mari says with a sigh as she looks at the still grinning fighter girl. "Just go get ready. We have an important mission today."**

** "Okie dokie~!" Merik skips off and heads off too her own room. **

** Mari shakes her head with a chuckle as she glances at her bed. She figured that could wait till after she was ready. Grabbing her goggles off her side table she walks over to her closet and snags her tan and yellow outfit. Walking from her closet too her mirror she picks up a brush and quickly grooms her wild main of a hair style and pulls it back into the ponytail she always wares it in. Giving herself a quick one over she goes too change clothes. As she pulls her kitty eared hat on there is a polite knock at the door. She knows that must be Yuri. He was a polite healer but she didn't want too deal with anyone at the moment. With a chuckle she pulls her goggles in place and gives herself a look over. She looked as a level eighty bandit should. She glances up at the mirror once more and does a light spin only too hear the knock yet agin. **

** "Come on in Yuri. I am dressed." Mari says as she walks over to her bed. She snags the blanket too straighten up her bed as the door opens and Yuri walks in. She glances at him and sees he is dressed as he always is. His long white hair is hanging freely around his face and back, he is shirtless as always and wearing his dark black and red attire. She chuckles as she tucks her blanket in. "Do you ever wear a shirt Yuri?"**

** "Because what that sister of yours wears counts somehow?" He smirks slightly then shakes his head. "I don't wear a shirt because it is much easier for me too channel my magic the less clothes I wear. I thought I told you this already."**

** "You most likely did already." She finishes making her bed then turns to face her older room mate. "Lets go get breakfast ready so that the younger ones wont get all fussy alright?"**

** "Already done."**

** "Wait, WHAT!?" Mari exclaims as she looks at Yuri wide eyed. **

** "That is what I came to tell you. I have breakfast ready and waiting. All you have too do is come to the table and have a seat. I will get the others." He offers a smile and a slight bow as he walks out of the room.**

** Mari shakes her head and blinks her honey colored eyes a couple times before she just shrugs and walks out of the room. Closing her door with a click she glances down the hall too find Yuri chasing a stark naked Nathaniel down the hall. Nathaniel is dripping wet and laughing like crazy as Yuri, who is holding Nathaniel's clothes, runs after him. Mari grumbles but just pays the two no mind as she heads too the kitchen. Upon arriving in the kitchen Mari gets a bit of a shocked expression as she realizes that Yuri had been telling the truth. On the table is a well prepped meal with toast eggs and bacon galore. There is a setting for each person with their favorite drink and even a goofy looking display of a face for Nathaniel. Mari cant help but smile as she looks over the table only too scream as Nathaniel and Yuri walk into the room. It is clear that Yuri was successful in his quest too get Nathaniel dressed. Merik comes skipping into the room only too stop upon seeing the table. **

** "Holy wow! You outdid yourself this time Mari!" Merik says as she stares at the table. **

** "Don't look at me. This was all Yuri's doing." Mari looks over to the smiling Yuri who seems pleased with his work.**

** "Thanks Yuri!" Merik says as she rushes to her seat. **

** "Not a problem Merik." Yuri says with a chuckle as he leads Nathaniel to his seat. "I figured I could give Mari a break. She does enough for this house." After he has Nathaniel seated, Yuri goes to his own seat and sits down. "That and a break from this before the big mission that you guys are accepting today is nice right?"**

** "New mission?" Nathaniel says his mouth stuffed full of food. **

** "Yup~" Mari says as she sits down and picks up a fork. "We are going for a Star rank mission today."**

** "A WHAT?!" Merik yells through coughs as she about chokes on what she was eating. "Are you mad?! Star rank is the highest rank there is. We haven't even done a freaking gold rank mission yet. The highest we have ever done and passed were a silver rank."**

** "Come on Merik. I know we can do this." Mari offers a smile as she looks at her sister. "The mission is just bringing down some bandit group. It shouldn't be too hard right? Besides, the leader is a fighter, and we have you and Nathaniel. That should be enough too take him down."**

** "Well I guess so. But still." Merik mumbles as she pokes at her food.**

** "Come on big sis!" Nathaniel says as he holds up a fork as if it were some sort of weapon. "We got this! We took down that gang of heavy knights like it was no big deal. What are a few bandits?" **

** "Oh alright." Merik says smiling at her younger brother's gesture. "We are going too put the beat down on those bandits! I am the best fighter around here anyway. That stupid bandit leader wont know what hit him when I am done with him."**

** "Thats the spirit." Yuri says with a soft smile as he eats his eggs. "Now lets finish breakfast so that we can go and get this mission underway."**

** With that everyone agrees and gets back too their meal. Breakfast goes by with various conversations about attack plans or Merik gloating about how she is going too plaster the bandit leader. The conversation does not drop under a happy tone the entire time and even Nathaniel stays on the more positive areas of conversation. When breakfast concludes everyone cleans up then goes too gather what they will be needing on this mission. Mari helps Nathaniel who seems too want too take all of his toys with him. After a bit of fussing he agrees that a single teddy will suffice and they all head toward the door. Taking a breath Mari opens the door and the four of them rush out eager too get to the Mission Master. **

** Upon arriving Mari takes a breath and glances at the mission board. Sure enough the one she wants is still there. With butterflies in her stomach and wild determination she walks up to the Mission Master. She looks up at the smiling old Geomancer and puts her hands on the table with a fire in her eyes. The Mission Master looks up at Mari still wearing that relaxed smile that he had when she walked up.**

** "Greetings young thief." The Mission Master says as he folds his hands together. "I take it you are here for a mission?"**

** "Yes sir I am." Mari points up at the star ranked mission. "I would like the mission too take out the bandit group who reside out in the western plains."**

** "You would?" He sighs and his expression falters from his relaxed smile too a concerned glance. "I do not wish too inform you of something that I hope you too already know. If you haven't a gunner on your team then you can not accept this mission."**

** "Excuse me?" Mari says going wide eyed as she looks at the Mission Master. "Did you just say I can not accept this mission? You must be joking. I am at the proper level. My entire team is! What do you mean I can not accept this mission?"**

** "I do not jest young one. You can not accept this mission due too the lack of a gunner. If you can get a gunner to the proper level before the mission is gone then I will give you the mission. But if you do not have one or can not get one quickly I must ask you too leave."**

** "What if I already have one?" **

** "If you have a gunner that is at the proper level already, bring him here as proof and I will give you the mission." The Mission Master's smile returns and he takes the mission down. "I will keep this on hold for you for no time longer than forty eight hours. You bring your gunner before that time. Understand?"**

** "Yes sir! I am going now to get my gunner!" She offers a smile and heads back too her group and groans. "Guys we have a problem."**

** "Did you get the mission?" Merik says as she pokes at Nathaniel with a stick. **

** "About that..." She sighs. "We need a gunner before we can accept the mission."**

** "Whats a gunner?" Nathaniel says as he chews on his staff. **

** "That is ludicrous! Why would we need a gunner? We have all we need here." Yuri says his seemingly calm voice sounding a bit cross. "Gunners are about as cozy as the cacti they live around. They aren't much fun at all. And those eyes." He shudders. "I don't see why we would need one."  
"Well rules are rules, and the rules state we need one." Mari groans as she turns too her healer who is fussing with Nathaniel. "Do you know where we can find one in under two days Yuri?" **

** "Well I would think the western plains." Yuri says as he takes Nathaniel's staff away from him. "That would be my best bet. The trip there should take us half a day. So we should set off now." **

** "So we have too do a mission too get a mission?" Nathaniel says as he tries too get his staff back. **

** "By the looks of it yes." Merik grumbles as she stands and dusts herself off. "Lets go. I don't want all of this too be for naught." **

** "Okay." Mari smiles and gets a look of pure determination on her face. "Lets get that gunner and get this mission!" Everyone other than Merik cheers and the group sets off too the western plains. **


	2. Chapter 2

** With a groan Merik drags her feet through the sand as the arrive in the western plains. She had been complaining the entire time about how the walk there was making her feet hurt and how the whole set up was annoying her. Mari on the other hand remained pumped and all the more ready to arrive and get the gunner they needed. Nathaniel got drowsy half way there and ended up having too be carried by Yuri who did not seem too mind. All and all the group seemed too be pretty calm. Though as they arrive in the western plains Nathaniel wakes up and breaks into a sneezing fit.**

**"AH! There is so much sand!" Nathaniel squeaks as he sneezes. His voice is gleeful though. Mari knew good and well this was his first time in this area. "Can I freeze it?"**

**"You can try." Yuri says as he sits Nathaniel on the ground. "There is a lot of sand though. I say try freezing something a little less and related first. How about the rocks?"**

**"OKAY!" With that Nathaniel bolts off to a nearby rock and starts blasting it with ice.**

**"There is a saloon right up there Mari. I will leave you and Merik too go and get the gunner. I will stay here with him." Yuri says as he pats Mari on the shoulder then walks over to Nathaniel's side.**

**"Okay Yuri." Mari nods to Merik and the two head over to the saloon. The doors swing open and the two are met with a unsightly smell of moonshine and smoke. Mari coughs then glances up at the barkeep who waves her open. As she arrives at the bar she sighs and looks at the bartender. "I am looking for a gunner."**

**"I think I can help you out." The elderly Majin chuckles and glances around the saloon then nods over too a table. After a couple moments a young gunner adorned in bright blue walks over. "This is Travis. He might be able too help you out."**

**"Howdy little lady." The gunner says offering a hand. "Name's Travis."**

**"I'm Mari." Mari says as she shakes his hand. "I am guessing you are still pretty low leveled?"**

**"I am almost level 20."**

**"Yeah, no kid." Merik, who had been silent up to that point says as she shakes her head. "You are not the level we need. Know any stronger gunners?"**

**"Merik!" Mari says as she grumbles lightly.**

**"Don't worry about it ms Mari. If I am the wrong level then that is just fine. If you need a stronger gunner though I know where you can find one." Travis says as he glances about the saloon then back to Mari and Merik. "If you head just out of town you will find a cactus patch. Just past that is where a pretty strong gunner spends most his time when he a'int here. You will know em when you see em."**

**"Thank you. Do you know his name?" Mari says as she pushes her bangs up out of her face.**

**"Folk call em Cain. Not sure I can provide much more than that. I know he a'int the most pleasant of people but I am sure you can get em too help ya out if you explain the situation to em."**

**"Thank you again." Mari glances over to a sceptic looking Merik. "Lets go Merik. We are crunched for time and this is a lead."**

**"Fine." Merik says as she storms out of the saloon leaving Mari grumbling.**

**"Quite tha charmer that one." Travis says as he pushes his hat up a bit.**

**"You have no idea." Mari says sarcastically. "Well I have too go now. Thank you again for your help Travis."**

**"It was my pleasure."**

**Mari offers him a smile then thanks the barkeep as she rushes out the door. She finds Merik and the others waiting for her. Merik stretches and nods as Yuri picks Nathaniel up.**

**"Merik already filled us in. So shall we go and get our gunner?" Yuri asks with a cheerful smile.**

**"But of course." Mari says beaming. "Lets go!"**

**The others nod and they set off too the edge of town. It does not take them long to find the cacti patch that Travis had told Mari about. It was huge and would be quite hard too miss. Mari gives it a look then walks past it only to groan upon seeing a vast expanse of desert. Merik chuckled and Yuri pats Mari on the back as a reassuring gesture. Mari takes a breath then glances at the sandy plain. It did not look that all appeasing but what had too be done was going to get done. With a smile and the same wild determination from earlier that day she steps out into the desert heading off to find the gunner. After walking for no longer that ten minuets the gang come across the coveted gunner in one of the most amusing yet distressing situations.**

**"So why is he tied up in a tree?" Merik says as she looks at the distressed gunner who looks a bit pale as if he had been there for a while.**

**"I don't think I want too know." Mari says as she chuckles. "But maybe we should cut him down. I mean it cant be healthy to hang upside down like that."**

**"You realize I can hear you right?" Says a rough angered voice from behind the group. "I may be in a situation little lady. But my ears work fine."**

**"Good to know." Yuri says with mild annoyance in his voice. "Cut him down Nathaniel."**

**"With pleasure!" The young Skull says as he sends a blast of ice up toward the ropes that hold the suspended gunner. Ice strikes the ropes cutting them and sending him falling too the sand covered ground with a thud. "Did I do a good job?"**

**"The best." Yuri says as he pats Nathaniel's head.**

**"I can already tell that you n I are gonna have problems." The red clothed gunner says as he glares up at Yuri. It takes him only a few moments to gather himself and get to his feet with a gun pointed directly at the healer. That moment in the sun does not last long though as the clearly disoriented gunner passes out cold falling to the sand.**

**"What happened?" Mari says as she watches the Desperado go down. "You didn't do anything to him right Yuri?"**

**"I didn't do anything. He was upside down remember?" Yuri says with a chuckle. "His being upside down was bound to make him dizzy. When he shot to his feet as quickly as he did I knew he was either going to fall down or pass out. Looks as if both happened."**

**"Well, we should get him healed up. I mean we don't even know if this is the guy we are looking for." Merik grumbles out as she leans back against the tree. "By appearance he is at least level 400. That is good because he is plenty the right level. But I am not going too work with someone who would turn a gun on a team mate."**

**"As I said before." Yuri says pushing the gunner's hair up out of his face with a stick. "Cuddly as a cacti."**

**When Yuri moves the messy sandy brown hair up out of the gunner's face the gang can get a better look at him. Running from the base of his jaw up to the corner of his mouth is an old scar that looks as if it has been there for a while as well as one over his left eye that is just as old. He has a light tan and despite his seemingly slender build is quite well muscled. Using the same stick as before, Yuri untangles the poncho that the gunner is wearing from the rope that he was tied up in. That exposes most of his chest and torso area. There are long scars along his torso and arms as well. Yuri shrugs and drops the stick then glances at Mari. **  
**"Go ahead and heal him Yuri." Mari says as she sits back on her heals. "We have too get him awake."**

**"As you wish." Yuri says closing his eyes and holding his hands over the downed gunner. A light healing light covers them both. A moment passes and the light fades as Yuri stands. "There. He should wake up in a moment."**

**"Good." Mari looks down as the person in question sits up suddenly looking around like a panicked cat. "Easy now. We just wanna-" Before she can finish what it was she was saying Nathaniel smacks the gunner upside the back of the head with his staff, thus causing him to pass out again. "NATHANIEL!"**

**"Sorry." He says wiping his nose. "I had too sneeze."**

**"That cant be good for him." Merik says as she watches the scene play out. "Should we at least carry him out of the freaking desert? This sand is bothering me."**

**"True." Mari sighs and picks up the bright red hat out of the sand. "Yuri, do you mind carrying him? I mean he really cant walk ya know."**

**"I do mind but this mission is more important that my squabbles." Yuri kneels down and scoops up the still un-named gunner. He blinks and gets a bit of a smirk. "He doesn't weigh much at all. I guess that isn't really that surprising though."**

**"He is a freaking bean pole!" Merik says as she scoops up Nathaniel. "It is getting dark though. Lets get back to town. There was an Inn there."**

**"Sounds good." Mari says as she makes sure they have everything. "Lets go."**

**With everyone in agreement they set off back for the town. As they arrive in the town the sun has almost fully sat in the sky bringing forth the desert's tell tell chill. Mari shivers as they walk up to the Inn then sighs blissfully when she enters the building. There is a warm fire in the fireplace and the whole Inn is comfortable looking. A smiling Archer greets them from behind the desk.**

**"Welcome. Can I help you fine folk?" The young Archer says as she beckons the group over. "My name is Maybell."**

**"Nice too meet you Maybell." Mari says as she walks over to the desk and offers a hand. "I was wondering if we could get a room for the night?"**

**"Sure thing miss. How many beds?" Maybell says as she looks at a roster sheet.**

**"At least two. One for my little brother and sister and one for myself."**

**"Alright. I got one room with two beds still available. The price for the night is fifty septims."**

**"That is cheap." Mari says as she nods and pays for the room.**

**"Right this way." Maybell says as she walks out from behind the desk leading the group up a set of stairs. After they get up the stairs she unlocks a door and opens it. "Just holler if y'all need anythin now."**

**"Will do." Mari says as she watches Maybell walk off. "Okay guys. Lets settle down for the night."**

**"Sounds good too me." Merik says as she walks into the room and sits down on one of the beds only to have Nathaniel curl up beside her. He quickly dozes off and Merik rolls her eyes. "So what about the sand devil?"**

**"Sand devil?" Mari says confused as she gives her sister a lost look.**

**"The gunner you dolt!" Merik says kicking her shoes off. "Ugh gross! I have sand in my shoes. I am going to sleep. Good night or whatever." With that she cuddles up beside Nathaniel and dozes off.**

**"He is finally awake just so you know." Yuri states as he drops the waking gunner. "I am going to the bathroom to get cleaned up. I will be there if you need me."**

**"If by bathroom you mean outhouse," The crimson clothed gunner says as he sits up and rubs his head. "go right on ahead and knock yourself out."**

**"I could always knock you out again!" Yuri says grumbling.**

**"Oh no no! We don't need that." Mari says as she grabs Yuri's arm. "Just sit down and relax. You can get a bath tomorrow when we get home. Okay? But for now we have to make sure we didn't just waste our time."**

**"Fine." Yuri says walking over to a chair that resides in the old room. He quickly plops down in the chair and yawns.**

**"Good." Mari turns her attention back on the gunner in the floor. "Okay, so I am going to cut to the chase. My name is Mari and these guys are my team and family."**

**"Nice ta meet ya. I'm Cain." He says running his fingers through his long messy hair. He glances back up at her with his snake like eyes that send chills down Mari's spine. "Not too sound rude but, how does this pertain to me little lady?"**

**"There is a mission that we want too do but we need a gunner. Do you see why we came looking for you?"**

**"I understand fully why. But why should I work with you. I mean I didn't even know ya more than fifteen minuets and the little one knocked me out. I still have a migraine from that just so ya know."**

**"Sorry about him. He sneezed." Mari says as she rubs the back of her head a light blush of embarrassment across her face.**

**"If that was a sneeze, I don't want em to be attackin me any day soon." Cain says shaking his head before he stands. "Now if that is all I will be off. I got things too do."**

**"The bandit leader that is a part of the mission was named something with an R right Mari?" Yuri says as he flips through a dusty old book.**

**"Uh yeah. Roman I think." Mari says pondering for a bit as Cain comes to a dead stop his hand on the door knob.**

**"On second thought I will stick around." Cain says as he turns back to face the others. "I got a bone to pick with that Roman."**

**"Really?" Mari says thrilled that he had changed his mind. "Thats awesome. I am pretty sure your problems with Roman are personal so I won't delve into it okay?"**

**"Wouldn't have told ya anyway little lady."**

**"I have a name you know." Mari says grumbling. "It is Mari. Please don't call me little lady. Okay?"**

**"Alright lit.. I mean Mari."**

**"Good." Mari yawns and slips her shoes off as she lays back against the bed. "I am going to sleep alright? You two can stay up talking if you want but I am tired. Good night guys."**

**Mari turns her back to Yuri and Cain not wanting to pay any further attention too the duo. It doesn't take her long too fall asleep. Cain gives Yuri a look that is unreadable due too his hair and how much the shadow of his hat hides his face. Yuri on the other hand gives Cain an expression that is a mix of hate and wonder. After a bit Yuri sighs and puts the dusty book down and joins the other in the floor.**

**"Okay, I want to be the first too say that I am sorry about treating you badly." Yuri says blowing a bit of white hair up out of his face. "So, shall we let bygones be bygones?"**

**"Sounds good. I a'int never been friendliest of people." He shakes his head and looks away. "But we should get some sleep. I reckon that you guys live no where near this area and there might be a bit of a walk tomorrow."**

**"Yeah. Half a days worth of one." Yuri yawns lightly covering his mouth with his hand as he yawns. "Good night Cain was it?"**

**"Yeah. Call me Cain. I never got your name though."**

**"Yuri. That's my name."**

**"G'night Yuri." With that Cain settles back against the wall and pulls his hat down over his face. It doesn't take him long too fall into a light sleep.**

**"Tomorrow is going to be fun. I can just tell." Yuri chuckles too himself then he rests back against the desk falling into sleep as well. **


	3. Chapter 3

** Bright desert sunlight comes streaming through the windows and Mari groans as she sits up. She did not sleep comfortably at all the night before and her back was not one bit too happy about that. Shaking her head to get her messy hair out of her face she stretches contentedly and looks around. The first thing she notices is that everyone is still asleep. The second thing she notices is that the room is missing one crimson clothed Gunner.**

**"Are you flipping serious!" She half grumbles half yells. Her yelling causes Yuri to sit up and look at her with a yawn. "Cain is gone."**

**"But he agreed to travel with us." Yuri says yawning again as he blinks the sleep out of his eyes. "I will wake Merik and Nathaniel up. You go see if anyone saw him leave and what way he went."**

**"Already on it!" Mari stands and pulls her shoes on then snags her hat not even caring about the state her hair is in as she heads down stairs. Upon arriving at the desk she looks at Maybell. "Did you see what way that Desperado went when he left?"**

**"Sure did. He left as the sun was risin'. Said somethin about getting supplies for a mission." Maybell offers a bright smile. "He said ta tell his team that he would be back and that they should get ready to head out."**

**"Oh..." Mari blinks surprised then bites her lip embarrassed. "Well thank you Maybell."**

**"My pleasure~"**

**Rushing back to the room to keep herself from further embarrassment, Mari sighs and closes the door behind her with a click. She looks at Yuri who is coxing Nathaniel into a fully awake state while Merik adjusts herself too look presentable. Yuri looks up at Mari and offers a confused look.**

**"What about Cain?" Yuri asks as he finally gets Nathaniel fully up and mostly awake.**

**"He is gathering supplies and will meet us outside when he is finished." She shakes her head and runs her fingers through her hair before she pulls it back into a pony tail. "So we should get ready to go. Blasted Desperado woke with the sun."**

**"I figured he would. Most people in this area do. It becomes a habit." Yuri says as he gets himself situated. He then focuses on getting Nathaniel straightened out. "I think we are about ready to go. Lets go meet our Gunner shall we?"**

**"Sure thing." Merik says as she heads out of the door before the others.**

**"Mari, I am hungry. When is breakfast?" Nathaniel said rubbing his eyes as he holds his teddy bear close.**

**"In a bit bro." Mari says with a forced smile. "Lets get this room cleaned up then get out of here. We have a mission too accept guys."**

**After an unspoken agreement the gang cleans up their mess in the room. Right as they finish making the last bed the door opens to a snake eyed Desperado who is wearing a disastrous smirk. Mari gives him a confused look and he just steps aside. Behind him in the hall Merik stands with her foot on a fighter who clearly challenged her. Mari shakes her head and glares at Cain.**

**"You didn't break up the fight why?" Mari more snarls asks him.**

**"Because it was over before I got back. I don't know what happened to be honest." Cain says as he pushes his hat up a bit. If he was lying, Mari had no idea due to his well guarded tone. "Just figured you should know."**

**"You are insufferable!" Mari says as she storms over to Merik. "Go wait with the others." Cain smirks and mock bows to her before he joins the others by the stairs. Mari pulls Merik away from the other fighter then down the stairs. "Alright guys. Lets get out of here before we get into any more trouble."**

**They nod and head out of the inn and into the late dawn of the desert town. They get a few odd looks from people but the glances are quickly ignored as the group head toward the edge of town. Nathaniel yawns and holds Yuri's hand as they head out into the sandy environment ahead of them. After walking for what seems like an hour Nathaniel stops suddenly and squeaks. Mari turns and gives him an odd look. She only needs to look at him for a moment before she realizes why he is panicking.**

**"Nathaniel forgot his glasses guys." Mari says with a grumble.**

**"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Merik snaps as she glares down at her younger brother. "We are literally half an hour to the next town where we can catch a bus home. If we turn back we will be late for sure!"**

**"But but but," Nathaniel says with a whimper.**

**"No buts Nate! You can wait till we get back home. You have another pair there anyway."**

**"No he doesn't." Mari says with a groan.**

**"But we cant go back. If we do we will be late and miss the chance to get that freaking mission. We are already crunched for time as is! Mari please listen to reason here."**

**"I know but still. He needs his glasses." Mari says shaking her head as Nathaniel clings to Yuri.**

**"As much as I hate to admit it," Yuri says with just a light hint of annoyance in his normally calm voice. "We have to go back. He is blind without those glasses."**

**Everyone sighs and Cain, who up to this point has remained silent, steps forward and shakes his head.**

**"Hey Nathaniel," Cain says as he kneels down in front of the almost crying Skull. "Check your front pocket for me right quick."**

**"Why?" Nathaniel says as he glances at the Desperado.**

**"Just trust me for a moment."**

**"Okay?" Nathaniel says as he fishes around in his coat then he squeaks happy as he pulls his glasses from his coat. "HEY! How did you know they were there?"**

**"To be honest, it was a lucky guess." He stands and dusts himself off as Nathaniel puts his glasses back on. "That and I had a friend a long time ago who wore glasses. She kept hers in that same location when she went to bed."**

**"Well that is good." Merik says as she rolls her eyes. "But lets get going alright? We need to get to the next town before we are too late." They nod and set off back toward the next town. **


	4. Chapter 4

** "What do you mean the mission is gone?!" Mari almost yells as she stares at the Mission master shocked.**

**"I mean what I said young woman. You got here late and a group came in just as the mission was back up." The Mission Master shakes his head. "There is nothing I can do, so do not bother to ask. Have a nice day."**

**Mari hits the ground on her knees and forces herself to stay composed. She knows that breaking down is the last thing she can do but the fact remains that she failed. The reason behind why they were late to arrive back in town was due exclusively to the gunner they needed in the first place. When they were on the train back to their home he lost the tickets and they got thrown off the train. Due to having to walk they arrived twenty minuets late and missed out on their time limit. Mari would have to face her team and tell them that their efforts were all for naught. That was a conversation she was not wanting to have. Milling all her strength and effort together she heads over to the group and tries her best too put on a smile.**

**"Guys," Mari says as she bites her lip. "I have some pretty bad news."**

**"No need too say a word." Merik says from the ground where she has a rather ticked Cain in a head lock. "We missed the mission because of this dweeb."**

**"LET ME GO YOU!" Cain snarls at the snarky fighter girl.**

**"Actually yes." Mari says as she blinks confused. "How did you know?"**

**"I was keeping track of how much time we had from the moment we left." Merik says as she does a back flip and dodges as Cain lunges at her. "When we got into town we were about half an hour late already. We also have that dork of a gunner to blame for this."**

**"Well pardon me." Cain says adjusting his clothes. "I do know a way to get us that mission. All I am going to need is a place to change and someone to distract the rest of their team." He says gesturing over his shoulder at a team that has a bright green dressed gunner. "I know they are the ones who took that mission."**

**"Alright then." Merik says as she looks at Cain only to grab him by his collar getting right in his face. "If this works you are off the hook. But if you mess this up I will personally see to your end. Understand?"**

**"Loud and clear." Cain says not even phased by Merik. "Now take me somewhere that I can change clothes." She nods and the two of them leave as Yuri smirks to Mari and Nathaniel.**

**"I suppose that leaves us to make the distractions." He stands and takes Nathaniel's hand. "Mari, for this to work, you have too be my wife alright? Nathaniel is our son. Is that okay with you Nate?"**

**"Sounds fun!" Nathaniel says with a giggle.**

**"Alright." Mari says shaking her head. "But if this hair ball plan does not work you owe be big."**

**"Understood." Yuri says as he picks Nathaniel up heading over to the other team with Mari in tow. When they arrive he taps the bright green dressed gunner on the shoulder. "Excuse me sir. Me and my family just moved in and we are a little confused about where everything is. I was wondering if you could tell us where the school is? I want to get my son here enrolled."**

**"Sure thing." The smiling gunner says as he pulls out a map. "See, you are here in the central plain." He points out a large round area on the city map. "Where you want to go is the darker region over here." He shows Yuri the place on the map in question.**

**"Thank you sir." Mari says smiling brightly as she tries not to gag.**

**"Not a problem mam." He says smiling back. "Happy to help."**

**"HEY YOU!" A loud accented voice says from across the clearing. Mari looks over and tries not to face palm as she sees Cain wearing a bright purple outfit. In that garb he looked like he was no higher than level fifty. Suddenly everything made sense to Mari. "In the green. I challenge you."**

**"Go grow up first kid. You are at least half my level." The other gunner says as he puts his map away.**

**"No. If I beat you then I will be sure to level up." The snake eyed cain smirks from behind his hat acting nothing like his normal self. He walks over and pulls his then uncharacteristically gun drops it ducking just in time to have the stray bullet only shoot through his bright purple hat.**

**"I am surprised you can even hold a gun by that display." The green gunner chuckles and pulls his gun spinning it then getting at the ready as Cain scrambles for his picking it up last second. "Ya know what, I take your challenge. What are your stakes kid?"**

**"If you win, I will renounce myself as a gunner and retire."**

**"A little pointless but okay. What if you win?"**

**"Then you hand your mission over to me and my group." Cain says as he dusts the grass off of his gun and re-holstering it. "You agree?"**

**"There is no way in hell you are winning so yeah, I agree to those terms." The green gunner smirks and everyone backs away as he pulls his gun. A ninja appears as if out of thin air beside him holding a couple of apples. "The task will be to shoot these apples off a team member's head without causing harm to the team member. Jile, go stand over there with this." The ninja nods and takes the apple then vanishes. Jile reappears against the side of the mountain that lies in the central plain with the apple on his head. "I am ready. What about you kid?"**

**"Um." Cain looks at Merik who gives him a whatever expression.**

**"If you shoot me, I will kill you." Merik says as she takes the apple then joins Jile. "Understand you useless gunman?"**

**"Understood!" Cain says fumbling with his gun. "Just, uh, don't fidget. I don't want to mess up again."**

**"Yeah, my shoulder just only recovered from the last time you goofed up."**

**The rival gunner smirks thinking that he already has the contest in the bag due to the conversation between Merik and Cain. Getting a bit fancy he smirks and puts on a show of pulling his guns. He spins them about over his head then aims. He offers Merik a flirtatious smile then pulls the trigger. The bullet misses the apple and hits just to the side of it. This causes the apple to fall off Jile's head and land in the grass unharmed. The ninja bows then vanishes. The green gunner puts his weapons away then smirks. Cain rolls his eyes then pops his neck as he pulls his weapons. He puts no showmanship behind it because he sees showing off as a useless act. He raises his guns then shrugs as he fires them both at the same time. The bullets fly toward Merik striking only the apple causing it to explode into tiny bits. Cain turns to face a flabbergasted green gunner as he re-holsters his guns.**

**"The goal was to hit the apple." Cain says as he walks over to the other. "Not the rocks. Last I checked partner, that means I win."**

**"What the hell?!" The green gunner says as he looks at the unharmed apple he had aimed at then at the splattered remnants of the one Cain had shot to kingdom come. "How the hell did you pull that off? You are just level 50!"**

**"Listen here guy," Cain says as he tosses the bright purple hat at the clearly mad gunner. "You are the one who let what you saw deceive you. I am much higher in level than 50. Your ninja should have been able to guess that right off the back." He smirks at the other as his dark brown hair falls into his face. "Now then, I won the contest fair and square. I will be taking that mission now."**

**"Fine! Whatever!" The other says as he hands the mission slip to Cain. "Good luck getting killed by that bandit leader. Jile we are out of here!" He turns on his heel and leaves as the ninja bows then follows the gunner.**

**"Now that I fixed loosing us the mission by getting it back, shall we go and take this bandit gang taken care of?"**

**"But of course Cain." Yuri says as he takes the mission slip. "But first we are dropping by the house. I need a shower and by the looks of it, you are well past due for one."**

**"Just because I don't like smelling like a fru fru girl doesn't mean that I ain't clean girly boy!" Cain says as Merik grabs him to keep him from attacking the healer.**

**"I am not saying that. I am saying you stink. I am heading home. I will meet you there Mari." He picks up Nathaniel who yawns. "I say we set out tomorrow after a good meal and a good nights rest."**

**"That sounds like a good idea." Merik says as she holds back the struggling gunner. "I will keep this one from killing you and will see you at the house. Mari, you head home with him. We have to go and get Cain's real clothes anyway. See ya later."**

**"Alright sis. See you in a bit." Mari waves then chuckles as she heads home with Nathaniel and Yuri.**

**When the others are well out of sight Merik lets Cain go and he rolls his eyes looking down at her. She only smirks and turns to walk off. Shaking his head he grabs the hat he tossed earlier and pulls it back on. When he catches up with Merik he looks at her.**

**"So are you, Mari, and Nathaniel really family?" He asks as he pushes his hat back a bit.**

**"Well me and Mari blood relatives." She says stretching her arms above her head. "We adopted Nathaniel when we found him wandering around with a gang of prinnies. He was a bit of a shy one back then." She smiles and looks down at her hands. "He quickly forgot about being adopted pretty quick and settled right on in with the family."**

**"Ah. Cant say I know what that is like to be honest." He pulls his hat down as his eyes focus on his boots. "Lost tha' only family I ever had a long time ago."**

**He lapse into silence after that and Merik thinks it a better idea not to ask questions. When they arrive at the storage site she steps aside and lets him change back. As he pulls his bright red hat on and steps out from behind the walls of the old dilapidated storage building then gives a nod to Merik. She nods back and they set off to meet the others at the house. **


	5. Chapter 5

** When Merik arrived at her house she was quite pleased to find it in a loud mess of Yuri trying to get the freshly bathed Nathaniel in his clothes. The sole reason she was glad to return to chaos is because Cain was about as talkative as a rock. Cain on the other hand gave the scene a look of total distrust and shakes his head. He said something but Merik was beyond the point of caring as she walked to her room. Cain only watches everything for a moment before he just turns around to head back outside. As he is reaching for the door however, Mari grabs his hand.**

**"Why are you heading back out?" She asks as she looks up at him. "You just got here. Besides, aren't you hungry? We are about to make dinner~"**

**"Oh alright then." The bright red clothed gunner only sighs with a smirk. "I guess I can stick around for dinner."**

**"Good." Yuri says as he walks over and just picks Cain up. "Now you need a shower. You smell."**

**"Put me down you!" Cain says as he struggles to get free of Yuri who isn't even phased by the gunner's feeble attempts at escape.**

**"Not a chance. Now stop struggling and accept your fate." Yuri says as he tosses the gunner into the bathroom barring the door. "I will let you out when you smell better." Before the gunner can reply, Yuri walks away from the door to go and help Mari with dinner.**

**After an hour or so Yuri remembers the gunner he locked in the bathroom. With a smirk he looks at Mari and the others then gestures over his shoulder. They nod in understanding and get back to their meal and conversations as the healer walks to the bathroom. He opens the door he finds a pair of pistols pointed at him and a highly annoyed gunner standing at the other side of the door. Cain's hair is damp and the gunner is wearing a simple pair of jeans with a light collared shirt. His other clothes lie folded off to the side on a shelf with his hat resting on top of them. The gunner's long, damp, chestnut hair is up in its normal pony tail with his bangs down in his face hiding most of his face.**

**"Now how hard was that?" Yuri says as he rests his hands on his hips looking up at the other who is still snarling and holding his guns. "Now put down your weapon and let's go eat. Sound good?"**

**"I should shoot you now." Cain says before he spins his guns and puts them away. "I ain't going to because I know the team needs you."**

**"Good boy. Now let's go." Yuri says turning on his heel and heading back toward the kitchen ignoring the grunt that came from Cain as a response. When he arrives in the kitchen he takes a seat then points at Cain who walks in behind him.**

**"You look different out of your gunner garb Cain." Merik says with a smirk. "Look almost normal."**

**"Merik! Be nice!" Mari says as she shakes her head. "Cain there is a spot at the end of the table beside Nathaniel set up for you."**

**"Thank you Mari. At least someone has manors in this house." Cain says glaring daggers at Yuri who just smiles and takes a bite of his dinner.**

**Cain rolls his eyes and takes his seat. The group get back to their conversations and learn quickly that, despite his outward appearance and behavior, Cain is pretty well versed in table activities. They also learn that he is quick to volunteer for dish duty. Once the kitchen is spotless and everything has been put away everyone says their good nights then part ways. A couple of hours pass before Cain gives up on trying to sleep and just heads to the front room. The room the others had offered him was nice enough but he really wasn't tired. The dark urban area that Mari and her family called home was quite different from the dusty western plains, and Cain wasn't really sure how to feel about that. But little did Cain know that he was not the only one who was having issues getting to sleep.**

**Yuri sits awake in bed for a bit longer before he just gives up and heads to the kitchen for a glass of water. As he heads back to his room he glances in the front room and spots Cain standing by the window. Yuri decides that talking to the gunner would be better than laying awake in bed. With a shake of his head the healer walks over to Cain.**

**"Cant sleep?" Yuri says as he sits down on the couch putting the glass of water on the table beside him.**

**"Not so much cant sleep so much as ain't tired." Cain says before he joins the healer on the couch. "I guess I am a little homesick."**

**"I know that feeling." Yuri says as he leans back against the couch. "I'm not from around here. I come from the northern plains where it snows all the time. That icy wasteland was my home and ya know what, I was okay with that." He smiles and looks up. "When I learned the healing trade my parents were not one bit to happy with it. They wanted me to be an ice mage. They wanted a good legal magic user." He lifts his hand and shows Cain the odd shackles about his wrists. "Healing magic is not smiled upon ya know?"**

**"I understand that much." Cain says as he looks down at his own hands. "I really don't know much about my family. The closest thing I ever had to a family was a little sister named Ashley." He smiles and Yuri is a bit surprised at how soft a tone his voice had taken. It was a nice change from the snarl and snark. "She stuck by me as I was training to become a gunner. She told me that when she could, she was going to be a gunslinger so she could be like me. To be honest, she was a better marksman than I was at that age." Cain's voice trails off and Yuri looks at him a bit confused. He is about to ask what had caused the pause but Cain continued the story. "When I hit level 50 I had to go off on a mission to take out a small gang of Mothmen. She wished me luck and told me that she would have a huge surprise waiting for me when I returned."**

**"She sounds like a really sweet girl." Yuri says trying to stay neutral on the topic, "Maybe we can meet her one day?"**

**"When you take a dirt nap, then you can get the chance to meet her." Cain says as spite and sorrow enters his voice. "She was only ten years old damn it!"**

**Yuri gasps and looks at the gunner as he clenches his fists. It was clear that something had happened to Ashley but Yuri was not wanting to say a word. He had an idea but the fact that Cain had stated that she was only ten had the healer a bit shocked. It was true he wanted to know but he did not want to pry. Turning back to Cain he gestures to the kitchen and Cain shakes his head before taking a breath to continue his story.**

**"Wile I was out on that mission the town got attacked by bandits." Cain says taking another deep breath to keep his voice level and calm. "I had no idea what happened till I came back. By that point it was too late. My sister was in our house by the water tower when the bandits showed up. They attacked the water tower causing it to fall on our house. She was crushed under the rubble. The doctors say that she was asleep when the attack hit so she went peacefully. But that still don't make it right."**

**"I think I understand now." Yuri says as he looks up at Cain. "The bandits that attacked were a part of Roman's gang weren't they?" Cain nods and clenches his fists again. "That is why you suddenly agreed to come along with us on this mission when I mentioned Roman." Cain nods and goes to stand only to look at Yuri with a lost expression as the healer snags his hand. Yuri pulls him back down on the couch then looks at him with a dead serious expression. "Cain, I am pretty sure that you are under the belief that guys will lose man points or something if they show any sad emotions. Do me a favor and throw that out. It wont make you any less of a man if you cry and I can tell that you are fighting back tears now."**

**"I ain't some.." Cain goes to say only too be cut off by Yuri who pulls him into a breath defying hug.**

**"Don't argue you. I know you are upset. Don't bother trying to act like a big tough guy. You have no one to impress right now." Yuri says looking down at Cain's surprised snake-like eyes. Cain is surprised to see the healer's eyes open fully. The white-haired healer has bright blue eyes that are remind the gunner of ice. "If you need to get something off your chest then go for it Cain. I won't tell anyone. You have my word."**

**Cain sighs then just gives up dropping his guard completely. He goes on to tell Yuri about how his little sister had planned a huge party to celebrate his new higher level and how she got everyone in town in on it. He also went on to say that the friend he mentioned earlier on in the day when he helped Nathaniel find his glasses was in fact his sister. By the end of the conversation Cain had told Yuri of all the weird quirks and sweet moments that his sister had. The gunner was telling a story about how Ashley had this strange liking toward puppets when he suddenly goes silent. Thinking it is another sad story, Yuri glances down in surprise to find the gunner has fallen asleep. Chuckling lightly Yuri carefully picks Cain up and carries him to the room they offered him. After the gunner is in bed and tucked in Yuri leaves the room and closes the door lightly. As he turns to head to his room he spots Mari at her door, that is across from Cain's, with a confused look on her face.**

**"It is nothing to worry yourself over Mari." Yuri says as he offers her a bright smile. "He and I were talking on the couch about tomorrow and he fell asleep."**

**"Okay then?" Mari says with a yawn as she heads to the bathroom.**

**"Good night Mari." Yuri says only to get a wave over the shoulder from her.**

**Yuri heads to his room and gets back in bed looking up at the ceiling. He was still a bit shocked and surprised that Cain had put that much trust in him and told him all that stuff about his little sister. The more surprising thing was that half way through one of the stories Cain did have to stop and regain his composure. The healer yawns and smiles to himself. He fully planned to keep his promise to Cain and tell no one of what he had learned until Cain wanted the others to know. Chuckling Yuri yawns again and rests his head back on his pillow getting comfortable. It does not take the healer long after that to get to sleep.**


	6. Chapter 6

** By the time the gang saw the western plains again to begin their mission, everyone in the group was about ready to skin Cain alive where he stood. The dysfunctional gunner had gotten them lost countless times and almost killed by a pack of Mystic Beasts. When they arrived at the Inn they had stayed in the last time they were in the Western plains the entire gang realized that something was a bit off. No one even tried to make eye contact with them and Maybell seemed a bit distraught. Finally fed up with the silence Merik stepped forward and glared at the Archer girl behind the counter.**

**"Alright Blondie or whatever your name is." Merik said as she slammed her hand down on the counter causing the archer to noticeably flinch. This action caught the attention of Cain who tilted his hat back a bit but remained silent. "Spill it! What is going on around this one horse town? Why is everyone in a state of dead silence?"**

**"N-nothing is going on!" Maybell said as she ducked down behind the counter sounding on the brink of tears. "P-please don't hurt me."**

**"Maybe I should take this one Merik." Cain said as he tapped Merik on the shoulder giving her a look that said back down or else. The fighter huffed slightly but backed down. With a nod Cain turned his attention back on the Archer who was still shaking behind the counter. "Sorry about that one Belle. She is a bit of a pain in the rear if you know what I mean." He offers a smile. "Mind standing up so we can talk?"**

**"O-okay." Maybell said with a slight shudder. She pulled herself from the floor then looked at Cain keeping her hands on the counter for support. "S-sorry."**

**"Hey now, no need to be sorry Belle. You got spooked." He says as he takes her hand and pats it softly. "Now, mind tellin' us what happened? Something is wrong around here. I can tell."**

**"Roman attacked again. It was as if he knew that something was going to happen. H-he told us that if we knew what was good for us we would stay out of it and stay obedient." She shakes her head breaking into tears. "I don't like him Wes!" Maybell said through her tears as she grabbed the gunner's shoulders burying her face into his chest. "Please get rid of him and his gang!"**

**"Of course Belle." Cain said a bit surprised at the sudden hug. He gently turned the archer's face up so he could see her eyes. "You have my word. I promise that Roman and his gang will leave you and your town alone. Even if it kills me I will make sure you are left alone."**

**"Thank you." Maybell straightens herself and takes a breath before she reaches behind the counter and hands Cain a key. "Same room as the last time you were here."**

**"Thank you." He takes the key and pats her head. "You should take the rest of the evenin' off Belle. You need the rest."**

**With that Cain turns toward the stairs and gestures over his shoulder. Yuri rolls his eyes and picks up Nate who was about asleep on the floor as Mari grabs Merik. No one said anything as they made their way to the room that they would be sharing for the night. Once inside the room however, Yuri turned too Cain and narrowed his eyes.**

**"Wes? What kind of nickname is that. It doesn't even go with your name." Yuri said as he sat Nathaniel down on the bed. "If Cain is your real name that is."**

**"You said it yourself Yuri." Cain said with a sigh. "Wes is a nickname that she began callin' me from childhood. There isn't much else to know about that topic."**

**"Yeah I bet." The healer said as he glared daggers at the Gunner. "Why is it that I don't believe you?"**

**"Would you both just shut up!" Mari said as she punched Yuri in the chest winding him. "We came here to take care of a bandit leader. Not kill each other! Now sit down, shut up, and go the hell to sleep!"**

**"Alright alright!" Yuri says as he sits back in the chair. Cain on the other hand sat the key down on the side table and turned to the door. "She said go to sleep."**

**"If you think you are running off again, you have another thing coming Cain." Mari said as she glared at the gunner.**

**"I'm just going to talk to Maybell. I want to know all that I can about Roman and what he did. I figure that can help us out in our mission. I will be back before sun up ready to start the mission. You have my word." Cain said as he opened the door. "So go ahead and rest."**

**"I really shouldn't believe a word you say, but I am going too this time." Mari said as she yawned and settled into one of the twin beds. "Just keep your word or you are dead!"**

**"Alright." Cain says as he heads out of the room. Closing the door behind him he sighs and shakes his head. "Gotta tell Belle to be a bit more careful with that name." With that he heads down the stairs toward the front area to talk with the archer in question.**

**After the crimson clothed gunner had left the room Yuri looks over too Mari. Mari is busy getting Nathaniel situated so she does not see the Healer looking her way. It is not until she has both of her younger siblings in bed and asleep that she turns her attention back on Yuri. Upon seeing his expression she knows instantly that something is on his mind.**

**"What are you thinking about Yuri?" She asks as she runs her fingers through her hair. "I can tell you have something on your mind so just spill it."**

**"It is Cain." Yuri says shaking his head. "I don't buy the nickname only thing for a second."**

**"I am guessing you are talking about when Maybell called him Wes?" She says as she pats the best beside her.**

**"Yeah. That is what is on my mind." Yuri joins Mari and shakes his head. "The whole thing seems a bit fishy too me you know? What kind of nickname is Wes if your name is Cain? I don't understand it."**

**"I can only agree. It does sound a bit odd but who are we too judge? When you first met me you called me Cleo. That doesn't even start with M. I suppose that the nickname of Wes could be along those same lines?"**

**"I guess so, but it still seems a bit odd too me. I think he isn't being honest about himself."**

**"I know he isn't. I am a thief. I know how to talk my way out of a trap without thinking twice about it." Mari smirks and falls back against the bed on her back. "He is quite good at lying though. I will give him that. But he isn't good enough. I have a feeling that he isn't telling us that because he doesn't want us too know just yet."**

**"So, what you are saying is just let time do what it does best?" Yuri asks as he looks down at the giggling Thief.**

**"That is exactly what I am saying. If Cain wanted us too know what was up with Maybell calling him Wes then he would have told us. He clearly does not want us too know just yet so lets let him tell us when he is good and ready."**

**"Alright Mari. I guess the only thing that I can do is agree with you there. Though, I have an odd feeling that when we learn what the odd nickname was about it will not be because Cain told us." Yuri yawns then stands stretching a bit. "But that is just me. Good night Mari. I am feeling a bit tired so I think I am about to retire for the evening."**

**"I agree. It is pretty late and who knows when Cain will wake us up so that we can head off to start the mission." She chuckles again and settles the correct way on the bed. "Sleep well Yuri. Try not too let Cain bother you too much alright?"**

**"I couldn't care less about the crazed gunman and you know that." He chuckles and settles in the floor. "Good night Mari."**

**"Whatever you say." She says with a chuckle before she curls up too sleep.**

**Cain sits across a table from Maybell who has a cup of cooling tea on said table that she is paying no attention too at all. She seems a bit distant despite the fact that she is apparently calm. Cain on the other hand is somehow putting up with her random banter about creatures of grandeur. When she seems settled down enough to carry on a normal sane conversation Cain brings up the topic that he came to talk to her about in the first place. Roman.**

**"Now Belle," Cain says as he rests his hands down on the table. "I know you are still pretty jumpy but I need to know what happened. Do you mind tellin' me?"**

**"I am guessing you mean about Roman right?" Maybell says as she fiddles with her tea. "I do mind but I know that it will be helpful with your mission and what good is information if it is not shared right?"**

**"True enough there." Cain says with a light chuckle. "I am listenin' when you are ready to talk Belle."**

**"Alright." She takes a breath. "It was yesterday when it went down. He and his gang rode into town like they always do. Only this time it was different from it normally is. He seemed a bit ticked off as if he knew that something was wrong. I don't fully understand why he attacked the town but he did and it cost us the water tower yet again. He then went on his rant about us obeying what he says and staying loyal or else." She shakes her head and looks up at him. "That is about all I know. Sorry if I am not much help. I know that you need a bit more than that but that is all I can offer you."**

**"It is alright Belle. I know you are still a bit spooked and any bit of information is better than none."**

**"Alright. I still wish I could offer you a bit more. Though one thing I do know about him is that he is not good for surprises. So if you and your group can attack him without him knowing then I think that you can get the advantage on him." She takes a sip of her tea then glances into the cup. "Though I have a feeling that stealth is not something that the fighter girl on your team does well if at all."**

**"You know, I was just thinkin' that same thing. I don't know much about them but I know she is crap for being silent. Though one thing I know about the girl is that she will do somethin' if it means it will be benefitin' the team. She seems to care a lot about her older sister."**

**"Well then maybe you can sneak into Roman's compound un-noticed." Maybell stands and walks over to a book shelf. Once over there she picks up a map and returns to the table. Moving the cup off to the side of the table she opens the map and points too a circled area. "That area right there is Roman's stronghold." She then points down on the map where the town is. "This is about where we are now. If you take the back way out of town up through the east side of the desert past the old mines then I think you will be able to take him and his gang by surprise."**

**"Now that you mention it." Cain says as he watches her point out the path on the map. "That just might work out in our favor. The little one might be a problem and the trip may take us quite longer with him but that means that we have even more time to practice and plan this stuff out. That way when the time comes there is even less room for error. Can I have this map? I figure it will be helpful in the long run."**

**"Exactly what I was thinking." She giggles then nods handing Cain the map. "Don't forget what I told you though. I know how bad you are with directions."**

**"Oh shush up you!" He says huffing lightly as he takes the map and rolls it back up.**

**"I only said it because it is true and you know it." She smiles sheepishly then looks at Cain with a light blush across her cheeks. "So, um, I was wondering about that thief girl"**

**"What of her?" Cain asks as he watches Maybell. "Wait, don't tell me you are thinkin' that she and I are going to end up together?"**

**"Maybe.. I just was wondering is all."**

**"I honestly think Mari hates me. But it isn't my problem. They don't have too like me but the fact remains that they need me on their team. If not for me then they would have lost the chance at getting this mission all together. Seems fitting right?"**

**"I suppose." She says with a soft chuckle. "Sorry if that was awkward. I don't really know what I was thinking there."**

**"Don't sweat it Belle. Besides, the two of us have been friends long enough for me too tell when you are gettin' a bit jealous." He says with a smirk.**

**"I am not jealous!" Maybell says with a huff.**

**"Oh really now? Would have never guessed that much. You seem pretty ruffled up now and all I did was just point out what I saw."**

**"Okay okay okay you got me! Maybe I am a little jealous. I mean look at her would ya? She is cute and spunky. Also she is so... I don't even know!" She shakes her head and sighs. "I am useless."**

**"I wouldn't say useless." He smiles and stands with a yawn. Picking the map up from where he is standing he turns toward the door. "Though I would call you a bit on the easy to read side." Walking to the door opens it. "But either way I have a bit of an early mornin' tomorrow so I had better get some sleep. Sleep well Belle."**

**"Alright. Good luck Wes- I mean Cain." She chuckles and he waves as he heads out of the door. Once she is sure he is out of earshot she sighs and flops back in the chair. "I should have just told him that I like him. Oh well. Having him as a friend is way better anyway. Less awkward." She giggles and stands walking over to her bed after she has cleaned up the tea. "I should sleep now though."**

_Hey guys. This is Chrys here. Sorry about the delay of chapter updates. I have been under the weather for the better part of a month now and my glasses also got broken. But all is well now do to the facts that my glasses are repaired and my health has improved. I am hoping to finish chapter six through eight before friday so wish me luck. I have a full day of relaxing today, so I am going to take a huge chunk out of the work. Come chapter eight, Roman will have a face guys. There will be a dorky character for plot introduced and some tragedy for a character that has already been introduced. But I don't wish to spoil it so I will say no more. I am opening a bit of a Q and A as well. If there is anything you wish to ask me then go right ahead. This about concludes this update so I hope you guys will stick around. Again, I am sorry about the dead silence from me thing. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't mind reviewing it for me. I love people who aren't afraid to tell me what is needing too be fixed or what makes no sense. Thank you for sticking around._


	7. Chapter 7

** "Alright you lazy lot get yer asses out of bed!" Cain said as he yanked the blanket off of the startled Mari. "We have a long way to go and not long to do it. So GET UP!"**

**"WHAT THE STUFF?!" Mari says as she is suddenly pulled into a fully awake state. "You couldn't just wake us up like a normal ass person?"**

**"Normal is a facade in this group Mari." Yuri says as he yawns and sits up. He then turns to Cain and sighs pushing his messy white hair up out of his eyes. "But I must agree. Why is it that you chose to wake us so abruptly?"**

**"Because I needed you guys up as quickly as possible and this was the only way I could think up." He smirks wide then hands Mari the map. "A good friend of mine gave me a map and directions on how we should get to Roman's compound. Now get everyone up and ready to go. I will be waiting down stairs with breakfast."**

**"Looks like the outlaw has a better hold on this group than you oh fearless leader." Merik says after Cain had left the room. With a yawn, she pulls Nathaniel up out of bed. "How does that make you feel?"**

**"Shut up Merik!" Mari snarled out. She was not one bit to happy about how she was awoke or about how Cain was acting like he was the boss. Huffing she grabs her hat and doesn't bother addressing anyone else as she storms out of the room slamming the door.**

**"That was confusing..." Yuri says as he glances at a confused Merik and Nathaniel.**

**Mari hurried to the door and quickly catches up with Cain as he walks out the front door. Grabbing him by the arm she glares up the gunner. Cain only rolls his eyes as he pays the thief no mind at all and pulls his arm free. It was clear he wanted to get things under way but she was wanting nothing to do with advancing till he apologized for waking her and the rest of the group so rudely.**

**"What the fuck Cain!" Mari snarls at the gunner once more. "You know you could be a civil ass person for once and wake us up at a normal ass time! What is your fucking problem?"**

**"For someone who wants to get this mission under way you sure don't seem to give a damn." Cain says as he tips his hat back so his eyes are more visible. "I got a lead on a quicker way to get this ball rolling and I woke you guys up so we could get started as quickly as possible."**

**"You are missing the point!" Mari says as she glares up at Cain. "You could have woken us up normally. I demand you apologize!"**

**"Listen here girl. I ain't apologizing to anyone. Got it?" Cain says as he gives Mari a bored expression. "I want to get this mission done and out of the way. If I am on a lazy team then I can't do that. Understand?"**

**"Oh I understand fully. But you are still going to apologize! As team leader, I-" Mari goes wide eyed in surprise as the Gunner pulls a gun on her and in the blink of an eye has it pointed at her chest.**

**"I am not a member of this team by official standards. If I wanted to I could leave at any moment. The only fucking reason I agreed to join you was because I have personal business to settle with Roman." Cain glares at Mari and it sends chills down her spine. "The fact of the matter is that I know that I can not win this alone. If I knew I could, I would have turned your offer down in a heart beat. I am trying to stay on the good side with the team. Now, if you want me to continue to help you out then I suggest that you stop trying to dictate me. Understand?"**

**"F-fully!" Mari let the breath she didn't realize she had been holding till the gun was back in Cain's holster. "I am going to g-get the team ready alright?"**

**When Cain nodded she darted up the stairs to the room. Upon getting back in the room she slammed the door and earned another confused look from Yuri. He knew he would learn what had happened but decided that he would wait a bit before he brought it up. In turn he decided to finish getting Nathaniel ready for the trip. They all knew that the trip was going to be one that would have them camping out and about so parting ways with the Inn was getting less and less admirable by the second. It was true the group had gotten pretty spoiled, but Yuri's hope was that this trip would fix all of that. When the entire group was ready to head out, Yuri picked up the map that Mari had ditched when she was heading out of the room the first time. He instructed Merik to take Nathaniel and meet with Cain. When they left the room Yuri looked at Mari with a soft expression.**

**"What happened Mari?" Yuri says as he sits on the bed and pats the spot beside him.**

**"Cain. Cain happened." Mari says as she sits on the bed. "I told him that waking the group up like he did was completely uncalled for and he pulled a gun on me."**

**"I wish I could say something else here but, the only thing I can say is that I am really not surprised." Mari gave the healer a surprised look and he held his hands up defensively. "Hear me out alright?" When she nodded he continued. "Gunners are not the type to be trusted. You know that much now. They are also not the kind to take orders, and knowing you as well as I do, I know there is more to the story than just you telling him that waking the group up rudely was not all of what happened. I know there is more to it than that. Cain is just like any other gunner, cocky and just rude. Now lets just put this behind us and get on with the mission shall we?"**

**"I guess but it still startled me alright?" She takes the map back from Yuri and looks at it. "Looks like the entire area is mapped out with a clear path straight out of town to Roman's hide out. I guess I underestimated Cain. He knows his stuff."**  
**"That or he got a good lead. Knowing him, I would be willing to put money on the good lead." Shaking his head he stands and takes the map once more and helps Mari up. "Lets go shall we?"**

_Authors note: I know this chapter is really short but I have been under the weather as well as pretty stressed out recently. All that in question there is also the fact that I do not have internet at my house. I am making due with what I have right now. As soon as I can I will have chapter's 8 through 10 up. Not wanting to spoil anything, but chapter 8 is where things get fun with one of the characters. Also, chapter 8 is where something huge is reviled. Thank you for sticking around as long as you have. It means a lot. I will try and get the new chapters up as soon as I can._


End file.
